


Yuuri's No Good, Very Sick Day

by BlueTrekSkates



Series: Little Trust [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Diapers, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Little! Yuuri, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sickfic, Vomiting, emeto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-09 22:17:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTrekSkates/pseuds/BlueTrekSkates
Summary: While Yuuri might be exited for Viktor's return, his body has other ideas. Luckily he has Viktor to see him through it.





	1. A Rough Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sickfic with graphic depictions of vomiting. If that squicks you out, maybe give this one a pass.
> 
> Also! There are some translations at the end of this chapter!

It had been one long week.

 

Being a fellow figure skater, Yuuri knew that Viktor needed to go to meetings with sponsors or to olympic summits. Yuuri himself had his own olympic summit that he would need to attend in a month’s time. That still didn’t mean that he didn’t miss him terribly. Ever since Viktor had burst into his life as his coach, the longest time they had been apart was when Makka almost died from what they referred to as “The Steam Bun Incident”. That had only been three days. This was bordering on ten. But luckily that tenth day would be the last as his flight was scheduled to come in late that night.

 

Yuuri sighed, absently eating some berries as he remembered their argument the night before. They had been arguing over Yuuri going to meet him at the airport. Viktor was insistent that he was fine, while Yuuri wanted to meet his fiance in person.

 

_ “Viktor, you’re being ridiculous. It’s an airport. I can make my way to an airport just fine. It’s not like I haven’t been there before.” _

 

_ Viktor gave an exasperated sigh. “I know you can love. It will just be so late and I’m worried. What if a strange lyft driver picks you up and something were to happen? I wouldn’t be able to handle it.”  _

 

_ “I went to college in a city with one of the highest crime rates in the country! I’m sure I’ll be fine.” _

 

_ “Yuuri, so will I. If I weren’t getting in at one AM I would say come, but I would just feel better if I could come home to you. I know it’s irrational. I know that it’s over protective, but it’s just how I feel. Can you please indulge me in this?” _

 

_ Yuuri groaned in defeat. “Ugh fine. But we need to talk about this when you get home. I’m a fully grown man, Viktor. I can take care of myself.” _

 

He was able to see some sense in what he said, but that didn’t mean he had to like it. And besides, Yuuri of all people could never fault Viktor for his personal worries no matter how frivolous they seemed. After all, he was the king of ridiculous anxiety.

 

Trying to put his frustrations at the back of his mind, he continued to eat his snack as he went to the next world in Kingdom Hearts. He used to game a lot more when he was growing up. Now that he had found himself with an abundance of time alone, he found himself indulging in his old hobby once more.

 

A few hours later he felt the buzz of his cellphone in his pocket. Quickly pausing the game he looked at the text from Viktor.

 

**Vitya <3: Just landed. Be home in an hour give or take.**

 

**Yuuri: Okay. Be careful. I can’t wait to see you <3**

 

**Vitya <3: Me either! I’ve missed you so much!**

 

Yuuri blushed as he quickly saved his game to get ready for his fiance’s arrival. He could be frustrated with Viktor’s overprotectiveness tomorrow. Tonight he just wanted to hold him. Even though it was one in the morning, Yuuri worked on finishing some last minute dishes and setting the bed so that Viktor would have a somewhat tidy home to return to.

 

Just as he was finishing tucking the blankets behind the pillows he heard keys at the front door. He dashed out of the room and almost comically skidded out of the doorway on his socks as he rushed to greet Viktor. 

 

“Viktor!” He rushed at his fiance and hugged him around the middle before he could even put down his bags.

 

Viktor couldn’t help but laugh as he dropped his bags to return the hug. “Yuuuuuri! I missed you too! But at least let me get in the door first.”

 

“Mmmm no. Hugs are too important. First priority. Right after,” he paused as he gave him a quick kiss on the lips, “Kisses.”

 

“I know my love. Thank you for waiting up for me. Ugh. All I want right now is a hot shower and to cuddle in bed with you,” he sighed as he gathered his bags to bring into their bedroom. 

 

“I think that could be arranged.” Yuuri said coyly as he opened their master bath to show an already drawn bath with candles and bath salts in the water. “It’s not the onsen, but it’s as close as I could get.” He pulled Viktor in and started to strip him of his clothes; not in a sensual way. Rather, as if he were carefully unwrapping a delicate piece of paper.

 

“Oh my god I love you so much. This is even better than I could have imagined.” 

 

Yuuri let Viktor settle into the bath by himself as he unpacked the luggage for him. He was feeling too hot to join Viktor in the bath at that moment, but he didn’t want to fall asleep before he was done with his bath. Knowing how much they each hated unpacking, they both had a silent pact that if one of them went on a trip, the other would unpack when their partner returned. Stowing the suitcase in Viktor’s side of the closet he changed into a pair of sporty shorts and an old tank top for bed. Normally he would choose his customary sweatpants and t-shirt for bed, but he just couldn’t shake the heat. 

 

Viktor walked out of the bathroom, exhaustion clearly setting in, and flopped face first onto the bed. “Hello bed. I have missed you, so, so much,” he mumbled into his pillow.

 

Yuuri decided against his nightly rituals this time in favor of cuddling with his fiance. “And it’s occupant has missed you as well. Now. Sleep.”

 

Viktor nuzzled into Yuuri’s hold and made a contented hum in the back of his throat. “Mmmm yes. Sleep. Goodnight, my Yurotchka.”

 

However as much as he tried, Yuuri could not have a good night. Yuuri was a light sleeper by nature. His anxiety always kept him up past normal sleeping hours. But tonight he was exhausted and could not get to sleep. He tossed and turned for what seemed like hours but his discomfort only got worse. He even got up to get Michi from his chest to see if that would make him feel better. But nothing would chase the heat away.

 

Finally, at around five in the morning, the source of the heat became known. He felt a rush of iron tasting spit enter his mouth as it registered. He was sick.

 

He quickly disentangled himself from Viktor’s octopus like grip and rushed to the bathroom. Not bothering to turn the light on in fear of further disrupting his fiance’s much needed sleep, he scrambled to the toilet in the darkness as his harmless berry snack from earlier reappeared in the bowl. He kept gagging and gasping, hoping that this would end. He always hated throwing up. It always made him feel so shaky and weak afterwards. 

 

Finally his stomach seemed empty. Completely wrung out, he rested his head on his arms on the seat of the toilet and let a small whimper escape. All he wanted to do was cuddle with Michi, Mr. Bun and Vitya and make all of the pain go away.

 

Just as he felt he was about to go for another round he heard a groggy voice from their room say, “Yuuri, are you okay? What’s going on?” As he opened his mouth to respond another wave came from his stomach. This time he was producing less and at this point, he didn’t know if that was a blessing or a curse. 

 

Over the sound of his own sick he could hear stumbling footsteps coming from their room as a light was turned on in the bathroom. Before he could jolt away in surprise he felt Viktor’s hands gently comforting him; one carding his hair back and the other rubbing circles into his back. “It’s okay. It’s okay. It will all feel better once it’s out.” 

 

Once the pitiful gagging had stopped Yuuri let out a short sob as he fell back into Viktor, who hugged him from behind in response. “I’m sorry,” he rasped, vocal folds fried from the acidic abuse. “You need sleep and I’m just keeping you awake.”

 

At those words Viktor’s grip on him tightened. “Shhhh nonsense. You’re sick. You can’t control that. Do you think you’re done, or do you need to stay in here longer.”

 

Yuuri’s stomach still felt queasy and the heat he felt was quickly replaced by ice. He took one look at the toilet and broke into tears. “I just want my tummy to feel better. I hate feeling all icky.” He turned into Viktor’s shoulder to stifle his tears.

 

Viktor’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. Quickly noting the change in word usage, he went out on a limb to see if his suspicions were correct. “Oh no little bean. Don’t cry. VItya’s got you. How about we get you and Mr. Bun and Michi all set up nice and comfy in bed and we’ll see about making your tummy feel better.”

 

Yuuri’s shaking lessened as he softly nodded his head against Viktor’s shoulder. With all the strength and nimbleness of an olympic figure skater, Viktor tightened his grip on his fiance as he carried him bridal style into their room. Once he had Yuuri settled on his side of the bed he went to the toy box to retrieve Mr. Bun and Michi. When Michi was nowhere to be found he panicked for a second and turned to ask Yuuri where he was when he saw the stuffie in his fiance’s arms already. Breathing out a sigh of relief he went over to give Yuuri the other animal before leaving the room to get other supplies.

 

As he stepped away from his fiance, the younger man reached back to him and started to whine. “Noooo. Pwease don’t leave! I’m scared.” 

 

Viktor rushed to grab his hands and kneel next to the bed. “Hey hey hey. It’s okay. I just have to grab things to make you feel better. I’ll only be gone for five minutes.”

 

Yuuri looked into his eyes blearily as if he was looking for the truth. Seeming to find it he nodded and curled his hands back around his stuffed animals.

 

Seeing his fiance calmed down he rushed to the bathroom to grab the small trash can, a thermometer, a wash cloth and some anti nausea medicine. From the kitchen he grabbed a glass of water and a bowl of cold water to keep a fresh cold rag going. Satisfied that he had all the necessary supplies he returned to Yuuri to find him looking pale and about to lose it again. Quickly thrusting the trash can under his mouth he waited until the current bout of sick passed. 

 

“Oh baby. I’m so sorry this is happening to you. I know you must be miserable. Let me take your temperature, da?” He held out the small digital thermometer and waited for Yuuri to open his mouth. Once he complied he put it in and waited for it to do its job. Hearing the beep he removed the instrument and read the digital numbers. 

 

_ 38.6 _

 

_ “Fuck. _ ” he cursed internally. He tried to keep a calm face, knowing that any sign of worry would send little Yuuri into panic mode. “You have a little temp. I have some medicine that can help bring that down for us. Can you take some for me?” He held out two little capsules to the boy.

 

Yuuri blanched at the pills and started to furiously shake his head. “No no no! Pills icky.”

 

Viktor gave a quiet sigh. “I know they’re icky baby. But we have to get your fever down. That’s what’s making your tummy all upset. Do you want me to hold your hand while you take them?”

 

He paused, thinking his options over. Eventually his exhaustion from vomiting had won out as he held out his palm to accept the medicine. “Otay…”

 

Viktor smiled and grabbed his free hand. “That’s my boy. Alright on the count of three then. One… Two…and Three!” Yuuri scrunched up his face as he knocked the pills back and washed it down with water. “There we go! All gone! Now, how about you settle in bed and I can rub your tummy. Will that help?”

 

“Yes Vitya,” he whispered into his stuffie’s fur. His stomach was still raging but he was too tired to sit up anymore.

 

Viktor tucked the light sheet around his fiance and grabbed the wet cloth; gently dabbing the young man’s flush face. With the other hand he started rubbing circles into the upset stomach. He was so tired, but he would be damned if he went to sleep before making sure his fiance was alright. 

 

As he continued his ministrations he started to sing a lullaby under his breath.

 

_ Спи, младенец мой прекрасный, _

_Баюшки-баю._

_ Тихо смотрит месяц ясный _

_В колыбель твою._

_ Стану сказывать я сказки, _

_Песенку спою;_

_ Ты ж дремли, закрывши глазки, _

_Баюшки-баю._

 

Just as he thought that Yuuri had fallen asleep he heard him whisper, “Papa daisuki.” 

 

Viktor quietly gasped before a soft smile touched his eyes. He bent down to kiss his fevered brow and whispered in reply, “Ya tebya toshe lyublyu.”

  
  



	2. Little Boy Blues

About three hours later Yuuri’s stomach woke him once more. Viktor had since fallen asleep sitting up with his arm under Yuuri’s head. Trying his best not to jostle his exhausted fiance Yuuri lunged to the side of the bed and gave a few unproductive gags into the bin. After another minute of the useless gagging he finally produced a pitiful amount of bile that tasted rancid on his tongue. 

 

Just as he was about to lift his hand to wipe his mouth he felt a slightly larger hand guide him back so he was lying back down. Viktor picked up the washcloth from earlier and wiped his mouth before offering him a sip of water to wash out the taste. “I would ask how you are feeling, but by the sounds of that I would say it’s not great.”

 

“Urghhh” was all that Yuuri could do to reply as he turned on his side and burrowed his face into Viktor’s hip. “I’m sorry for all of this.”

 

“It’s okay love. I’m sorry you feel so awful,” Viktor said as he ran his fingers through his fiance’s sweaty hair.

 

“It’s not just the being sick. I’m sorry I went into little space last night without asking you if it was okay first.” Viktor could barely make out the sentence muffled by his own sweatpants.

 

He started petting his hair as he paused to think of what to say. “I’m not going to lie Yuuri. At first I was a bit scared when you did that. But then again, I was wondering if this would happen. I remembered you told me you regressed after the Grand Prix the year before I became your coach as a coping mechanism. When you regressed last night I figured it was just your brain’s way of trying to cope with your distressing situation. I guess what I’m trying to say is, it’s okay. If regressing will help you feel better then I’m all for it.”

 

“How did I get the best fiance ever?” Yuuri asked into Viktor’s side.

 

“By being caught by some triplets with a camera skating my routine, thereby causing me to want to be your coach and see that beautiful ass up close.” 

 

“If I don’t die from this, remind me to thank them. And to tell them to never do that again. Ugh I feel so gross,” he whined as he flopped onto his back.

 

“Let me take your temperature again and then you can take a shower. I’m sure you want to change into something not as gross.” He gave Yuuri the thermometer to put in his mouth once more as he nodded in agreement.

 

_ 39.1 _

 

Viktor took the thermometer and frowned. “What’s that face? That doesn’t look like a good face,” Yuuri fretted at the sight of his fiance’s concern.

 

“It’s higher than it was last night. So, cool shower?” he suggested to his grumpy fiance.

 

“Umm no. I am freezing as it is. I’m going to take a nice hot shower and then bundle under the blankets which you seem to be holding hostage from me.” Yuuri swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up.

 

And promptly fell.

 

“YUURI!” Viktor bounded over to where Yuuri lie crumpled on the floor. “Yuuri, hey. Are you okay?”

 

Yuuri groaned into their rug. “Maybe a shower… standing up…. Not the best idea.”

 

“No, maybe not. Okay, up we get.” Viktor put his arms under Yuuri’s to help him stand again. “How about I help you with a bath?” 

 

“I would try to argue, but I have a feeling I have no choice in this,” he sighed in response.

 

Slinging Yuuri’s arm around his shoulder, Viktor helped him to the bathroom where he stripped him of his sweaty nightclothes and prepared a lukewarm bath. Adding some of his favorite blueberry bubble bath to make the experience a bit more enjoyable he got up to leave Yuuri to get acclimated to the new temperature. “I’ll be right back little bean, okay?” He gave him a look as if to ask if the little play was alright.

 

Yuuri’s eyebrows shot up in shock before they settled and he whispered, “Otay.”

 

Viktor gave him a kiss on the top of his head and went to their bedroom to pick out an outfit for him to wear. Going to Yuuri’s little dresser Viktor selected a thin, summer, legless onesie. Remembering that he liked the more protective diapers when he felt extra little, he selected one of the thicker options available. Satisfied with the simple outfit he grabbed the baby powder and went to set his selections on the bed before heading back to the bathroom.

 

He peered into the bathroom before entering to be greeted by the sight of Yuuri sleepily leaning against the wall of the bath. “Hey baby boy. You okay?”

 

“Mmm so sweepy….tummy feel dizzy…” he mumbled with eyes clenched shut.

 

Viktor kneeled next to the bath and began petting his hair off of his sweaty brow. “Hmmm that’s no good. Here, let me take care of you. I’ll make you feel allllll better.” Wanting to get Yuuri back in bed, he made quick work of washing his sick fiance. Once the tub was drained he wrapped his little one in a towel and carried him back to their room. Gently laying him back on the bed he held out his selections. “Are these okay?” Yuuri blearily nodded in approval and let himself be dressed. Once fully clothed he turned in on himself, hugging his stomach and sucking his thumb in an attempt at comfort.

 

“Oh baby I know, I know. It hurts baby, I know. Can you try some toast triangles for me? It might make your tum tum feel better.” He touched Yuuri’s shoulder in hopes of getting an answer, but the tired and sick boy was already asleep. Tucking a light throw over his smaller frame, Viktor quietly left the bedroom to make the toast.

 

Prepping himself some tea to give Yuuri time to sleep, he got out his phone to quickly put in an order with his grocery delivery app. “Thank god for modern technology,” he muttered to himself as he placed the order for the sick supplies he needed. With his tea in hand, he went back to their room to check on his sleeping beauty. Seeing that he hadn’t moved, he went back to the kitchen to make breakfast for the two of them as he waited for his delivery. 

 

Just as he finished buttering the toast there was a rap on the door signalling the delivery’s arrival. After he thanked the delivery man he brought the purchases into the kitchen. Getting some things ready for a day of care, Viktor headed back into the room and set his tray on Yuuri’s bedside table. 

 

He grasped Yuuri’s shoulder gently and started to shake him awake. “Goodmorning sleepy head. Vitya has some breakfast for you.”

 

Yuuri looked up at him with bloodshot eyes. This illness had really done a number on him. “Papa?” 

 

Even though he knew his fiance was in pain he couldn’t help but smile. “Yes, Papa’s here. Can you sit up for me? It’s toast time!”

 

Yuuri whined into his pillow, turning away from the invitation of food. “No. Tummy no want.”

 

“Come on little bean. You need to get something in your tum. It’s not good for you to take medicine on an empty stomach. Here, I’ll help” Viktor helped Yuuri sit up against their headboard. Placing the plate on Yuuri’s lap, he sat next to him and smiled in invitation.

 

Yuuri, however, had other plans. He simply pursed his lips, crossed his arms and shook his head in rejection to all things food related.

 

“Oh no, that won’t do.” Viktor was stumped for a moment. How could he get the stubborn man to eat. After a few seconds of contemplation he got it. Picking up one of the toast triangles he faced Yuuri. “Open up! Here comes the train! Choo choo!” At his heartfelt gesture, Yuuri couldn’t help but giggle. Finally he opened his mouth and accepted the offering. “There’s my smiley boy. Ready for more?” Yuuri gave a small smile and nodded. 

 

After the toast was gone Viktor filled the syringe that had come with the liquid fever reducer he bought and held it up to Yuuri. “Okay baby. Papa has some medicine that will help make you feel better okay?” Yuuri silently nodded and looked at the offending medicine nervously. Before he could change his mind, Viktor pushed the applicator to his little one’s lips and made him take all the medicine. “There we go. That wasn’t too bad now was it?”

 

Yuuri disagreed. “Bleeek. Icky icky! No more.” He was done being forced to ingest different things and decided to hide from it all by nuzzling into Viktor’s lap.

 

“I know. The medicine was icky. But you were such a brave boy. Did you want some gatorade to wash it down with? It will help the yuck taste go away.”

 

When Yuuri looked up from Viktor’s lap he could see him holding a baby bottle full of orange liquid. Taking the rubber teat into his mouth he let Viktor feed him the gatorade as he ran his fingers through his hair. 

 

Before he could get too comfortable he felt the all too familiar lurch in his stomach. He started to whine and spit out the bottle. 

 

“What’s wron- oh right. Here we go. It’s okay I’ve got you.” Viktor sat his distressed fiance up and placed the wastebasket in his hands once more. With a few pained heaves all of Viktor’s work had been emptied into the wastebasket. He gently cradled the sick man from behind as he emptied what little he had that morning from his stomach. “There you go. That’s right. Let it all out. You’re doing so well.” 

 

Once he was done he couldn’t help the sob that left his lips. This whole affair had been awful. All he wanted was for his stomach to stop trying to eject itself from his body. “It won’t stop Papa! I want it to stop!” He sobbed into Viktor’s arms as he cradled him to his chest.

 

“I wish I could make it better, little one. Here. I’m going to give you your bottle and call Mama Katsuki and ask her for advice, how does that sound?” He nodded into his chest and grabbed the bottle.

 

Once he was confident that Yuuri was as comfortable as he could be, he called Yuuri’s mom.

 

“Moshi Moshi Vicchan! How are my boys?”

 

“Hello Mama! It’s so nice to talk to you again! I actually need your help Mama. Yuuri is sick and I’m at a loss. I’ve tried everything but nothing will stay down.”   
  


He heard her give a worried noise on the other end of the line. “That boy always had a tough time when he got sick. He doesn’t get sick often, but when he does it hits hard. What is happening?”

 

Viktor couldn’t help but sigh as his free hand absently stroked Yuuri’s arm. “He woke up at five o’clock this morning throwing up and had a 38.6 fever. I got him to take some medicine which actually stayed down for a bit. Then we woke up at ten but his fever had gone up to 39.1. I had him take a cool bath to try and bring it down. Made him eat toast, drink some gatorade and I gave him some more medicine. But that only stayed down for all of five minutes. Now I have him drinking some more gatorade, but Mama. I don’t know what to do. I hate seeing him like this.”

 

“I know Vicchan, I do too. I always gave him ginger tea and kept a cool compress on his head and his stomach. If it starts to get too high you can add ice packs beneath his armpits. If it doesn’t go away in a few days, then I would think about a hospital. Does that help at all?”

 

“Yes! Thank you so much, Mama.”

 

“It sounds like you were doing wonderfully before you called though. Our boy is just as stubborn in health as he is on the ice. Can I speak to him, or is he asleep?” 

 

Viktor looked down at his fiance, who was suckling on the empty bottle’s teat at the moment. Yuuri definitely wasn’t in the right headspace to talk to his mother. “I’m not quite sure if he is up to talking on the phone right now. I think he might almost be asleep again.”

 

“Oh poor dear. Well, let him know I hope he feels better and to give me a call when he is up to it. Bye bye Vicchan.” He could hear the smile in her voice.

 

“Bye bye Mama! Thank you for everything. I’ll let you know how it goes.” He hung up the phone and kissed Yuuri’s fevered brow. “How are you hanging in there, baby?” 

 

“S’cold,” he mumbled around the bottle. “I want fuzzy.” Yuuri unleashed his grabby hands toward the chair in the corner of their room where his favorite blanket currently rested.

 

“Baby boy, that’s just the fever talking. We need to get your temperature down. Come on, up up.” Viktor motioned for Yuuri to sit up. He made sure to make quick work of stripping him of the onsie before Yuuri could put up a fight. Viktor’s face morphed into one of deep concern as Yuuri desperately wrapped his arms around himself. Sitting in nothing but his diaper he looked so small. “I’m going to be right back okay? I need to get the things your mom told me about.”

 

After gathering a fresh bowl of ice water and a mug of ginger tea he headed to the bed where Yuuri had been residing for the past several hours, only to find it empty. Viktor felt panic settle in his gut as he carefully set the bowl and the mug on the dresser. 

 

“Yuuri? Love, where are you?” He looked on both sides of the bed to see nothing. He checked the bathroom: nothing. Viktor knew he couldn’t have gotten far since earlier he could barely stand straight. Just as he turned to leave the room he saw the corner of a blanket peaking out of their closet. Creeping over to the cracked door he quietly slid it open to reveal Yuuri cocooned in his fluffy blanket on the floor of the closet, sucking his thumb in comfort.

 

“Yuuuuuriiii. What’s going on, baby? Why are you hiding in our closet?” He kneeled down so he was at his fiance’s eye level.

 

Yuuri looked down in shame. “You no let have fluffy. Too cold. Tum hurt.”

 

“I know it’s no fun baby, but you can’t be wrapped in a blanket like this, okay? You’ll overheat and get even sicker.” He slowly peeled the blanket off of his bare frame so he could cradle him to his chest properly. “I’m going to yellow really quick because I need to talk to you okay?” He waited to feel Yuuri’s nod. “When we started all of this you asked me to be your caregiver. And in the last twelve hours you’ve decided I’m worthy to be your Papa. I will gladly take care of you and hold that responsibility. But Yuuri, as a caregiver, you have to let me take care of you. I know you don’t feel good, but I also know what will help. Now, please let me take care of you? I promise I won’t let you down.”

 

Yuuri looked up at him with a weary smile. “You are the best Papa. I love you. I trust you.”

 

“I love you too, baby boy. Now, Papa is going to make it alllll better.” They untangled themselves from the blanket and the closet and Viktor made sure his little one was as comfortable as he could be on the bed. 

 

“Okay, I know you won’t like this, but it is going to help the fever go down, okay? Here,” he paused before subjecting Yuuri to the cold cloth on his head and stomach. He went to Yuuri’s chest to grab a pacifier for him to suck on. Originally he didn’t want to give him one because of the germ transfer, but he figured he could just buy him a new one after the sickness passed. “There we go. Much better. Sorry about this sunshine. I promise it will help.”  

 

Viktor decided to start with the washcloth on the forehead, as that one was a lot easier to take. Once that was in place he gently rubbed Yuuri’s bare belly with one hand as he prepped the other towel. Deeming it ready he slowly draped it on his overheating stomach. At the towel’s wet, cool touch Yuuri began whining behind the dummy in his mouth and trying to squirm the towel off of his body.

 

“Oh I know baby, I know. Shhh shhh shhh. It’s okay. It’s okay.” Viktor started to hum a lullaby from the night before to get him to calm down which seemed to work after a while. “There we go. It’s not so bad, is it? I think that’s probably long enough for this one,” he said as he peeled off the already warm cloth off of his stomach. After he refreshed the one on his forehead he grabbed the thermometer once more to see if they had made any headway. 

 

_ 38 _

 

Viktor let out a sigh of relief at the sight of the numbers. That was the lowest it had been so far. “It’s a bit lower now. Feeling any better little bean?”

 

“Wittle bit. Can has cwakers?” He mumbled around the pacifier. 

 

“Of course love. I’m going to get you some more juice too.” 

 

Once he had Yuuri settled down with a fresh bottle and crackers he tucked the light sheet around his form. He didn’t want to be too hopeful, but he wished that Yuuri would be better soon. He hated seeing the one he loved so miserable.

 

“Did you want me to read you a story?” He asked when he noticed the young man dropping off.

 

“No… Just cuddles with Papa.” Yuuri had abandoned the bottle in favor of his pacifier once more and curled into Viktor’s side. Viktor sank into his fevered hold and started to drift off as well. He was absolutely exhausted. Being a caregiver was hard work.

 

And he wouldn’t trade it for anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little wrap up next chapter! 
> 
> Fun fact: It was actually this fic idea that got me to write my previous fic. I can't tell you how many times I've played this out in my head. It feels good to have it out there!
> 
> As always, comment any suggestions or shoot me a message at my tumblr! bluetrekskates.tumblr.com <3


	3. Lots of Rainbows

Yuuri woke before Viktor feeling too hot and hungry. Not wanting to wake his fiance he stifled a groan. At least his fever was broken. But now he had to deal with the aftermath of his illness. Feeling that his throat was on fire from the repeated abuse he reached for his half empty bottle. As he slowly drained the bottle he thought back to the day he had with Viktor.

He was lucky. So very lucky. Not many people had someone who would care for them as intimately as Viktor cared for him. Jetlag can be a bitch and the fact that he took care of him almost immediately after getting off of the flight was amazing. In Viktor’s grasp he could feel the physical manifestation of his love. But when he was little, it was like their love transcended to a whole new level. It became something pure and innocent.

He wished that he could make Viktor feel half as loved and cared for as he did when Viktor took care of him like this.

Hearing his stomach growl again he knew he couldn’t put this off much longer. Reaching for the pillow behind him, he gently lifted Viktor’s arm off of him and replaced his body with a pillow. He made sure to stand up slowly to try and ward off the imminent dizziness. Not completely successful, he stumbled to grab a fresh shirt from his dresser and padded out to the kitchen to make some toast.

When he walked into the kitchen he heard the jingle of Makka’s collar as he went to check on his human.

“Hey boy. Sorry if I worried you. You must be hungry huh?” Makka nudged his hand in response. As Yuuri waited for his bread to toast and his tea water to boil he filled the dog’s water and food dishes.

Once the toast was done he buttered two slices and put Viktor’s favorite raspberry jam on the others. After he prepared a plate with fruit and tea how they like it he brought it all to their room. He carefully set the dishes on Viktor’s nightstand so he could wake the man. At this rate he would never get over the jetlag.

“Wakey wakey, love,” he sang as he softly shook Viktor’s shoulder. “I have some food and your tea. Just how you like it, with jam toast and jam tea.”

Viktor grumbled a bit at being awoken before he shot up and almost hit Yuuri in the head. “Yuuri! You’re up! How are you feeling?”

Yuuri chuckled at his fussy fiance. He handed him the cup of tea as he responded, “I’m feeling a bit better. I’m really hot so I think the fever broke. I’m also hungry instead of nauseous, but we’ll see how long that lasts.”

“Well, that’s an improvement at least.” He accepted the cup and dipped his toast in the tea. Yuuri decided that Viktor was settled so he joined him on the bed to nibble at his blander choice of toast. He was hungry, but he still didn’t his stomach to hold it down.

“You had really scared me there for a while,” Viktor mumbled around his mug of tea. “Your fever just wouldn’t go down. And you could barely walk. Had you been feeling bad before last night?”

“Hmm… Not really. Maybe it was something I ate that just really, really didn’t like me.”

Viktor hummed noncommittally in response, choosing instead to start in on the fruit Yuuri brought. They soon fell into an easy conversation. Yuuri, asking about the Olympic summit. Viktor asking about his training while he was away.

It was in an easy silence that Yuuri decided to speak out about the past twenty four hours.

“Thanks.” He mumbled as he leaned into Viktor’s shoulder.

“For what, love?”

“For taking care of me. For dealing with me when I wasn’t being at all cooperative. I know you must have been miserable since you just got back. I’m sorry.”

Viktor wrapped his arm around the smaller man’s shoulder and kissed the top of his sweat matted head. “Don’t apologise. You were sick and miserable. If you think you were bad you should see me when I get sick.” Yuuri gave a weak chuckle. “But Yuuri, you are my fiance. We’re going to take vows. ‘In sickness and in health’ and all of that good stuff. And yes I was miserable. But only because I hated seeing you in so much pain.”

Viktor paused for a beat to collect his thoughts. “And no, you weren’t being cooperative. But I also know that is a part of your little side. Besides, when I thought it went too far, I safe worded and you listened. That is the important part, Yuuri. I knew it wasn’t going to be all sunshine and rainbows when I said I wanted to be your caregiver. Just like it won’t always be sunshine and rainbows when we get married. We’ll fight. We’ll make mistakes and we will work it all out. Because that’s what being partners means.”

Yuuri squeezed Viktor back. “You’re right. But, you got one thing wrong.”

Viktor looked down at him in confusion as Yuuri looked up with a cheeky grin. “There will always be rainbows because we are super gay.”

At that Viktor threw his head back in roaring laughter. “I guess you’re right! We are super gay!”

Later when they were curled together on the couch Yuuri smiled to himself. Sure, they would both screw up a lot. But at least there would always be rainbows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was super short! I just wanted to tie things up with this chapter.
> 
> Also, I probably won't be posting again for a while because I am doing nanowrimo. But I am doing a fanfic for it! So come December be looking forward to a MONSTER fic.
> 
> As usual you can find me at my tumblr bluetrekskates.tumblr.com for any updates, including my nano updates!
> 
> Until next time!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I'm back! For those of you who don't know I recently broke my ankle ice skating (oh the irony). Cons: can't work or really go anywhere. Pros: I can work on a bunch of stuff like this! So be looking forward to more content from me because I am literally just sitting in bed all day :)
> 
> The lullaby that Viktor sings is "Cossack Lullaby" which can be found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oshON1NsjPY
> 
> I only used the first verse because after that it get's a bit creepy for what I think Viktor would sing to Yuuri.
> 
> Translations: Sleep, my beautiful good boy,  
> Bayushki bayu,  
> Quietly the moon is looking  
> Into your cradle.  
> I will tell you fairy tales  
> And sing you little songs,  
> But you must slumber, with your little eyes closed,  
> Bayushki bayu.
> 
> Yuuri: "I love you daddy"  
> Viktor: "I love you too, little one"
> 
> Also this was supposed to be one chapter but, as usual, I got carried away. So there will be two more chapters! I am already half way through the second one.
> 
> As always you can find me at bluetrekskates.tumblr.com if you want updates as I am writing or for general life happenings.


End file.
